Folle à lier
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: Dès ce premier jour où j’ai croisé ton regard, tu m’as ensorcelée. Je suis alors devenue totalement folle ; folle amoureuse, oui, mais surtout folle à lier. TenHina


Résumé : Dès ce premier jour où j'ai croisé ton regard, tu m'as ensorcelée. Je suis alors devenue totalement folle ; folle amoureuse, oui, mais surtout folle à lier. TenHina

Couples : NaruHina ; NejiTen ; TenHina ; NejiTema

Disclaimer : Les personnages ni l'univers ninja ne m'appartiennent. Par contre, le poème est de moi. Il ne se suit pas vraiment par contre ; il faut donc juger selon le contexte puisque ce sont plusieurs petits poèmes.

Mot de l'auteure : Toujours le même style d'écriture ; abordant simplement un sujet totalement différent et qui pourrait choquer certaines personnes.

Folle à lier

Je hochai rapidement la tête de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche afin de m'enlever cette idée saugrenue de la tête. Non. C'était définitif, je ne pouvais _pas_ commettre un tel acte. Surtout pas avec la cousine de Neji-kun. Il avait tellement été bon avec moi que je ne pouvais pas décidemment pas le trahir de la sorte.

_Cela représentait le passé,_

Bon, d'accord, peut-être pouvais-je me le permettre ? Était-ce vraiment si grave que ça de vouloir faire l'amour avec sa belle-sœur ? Les enfants étaient à l'extérieur en ce moment, ce qui ne causerait aucun problème. De plus, mon époux et Naruto étaient partis rejoindre leurs amis pour la journée. J'avais donc le champ libre.

_Depuis toujours cela dure,_

_Je ne peux plus endurer,_

- Hina-chan ? prononçai-je d'une voix forte afin de couvrir le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

- Oui ?

Je frissonnai violemment et posai ma tête contre le carrelage froid de la douche afin de calmer mes ardeurs. Je changeai aussi subitement la température de l'eau qui passa de très chaude à très froide. Je lâchai et soupir de contentement et répondit, plus doucement, devinant qu'elle n'était pas très loin de moi, probablement dans sa chambre.

- Il n'y a plus de serviettes dans la salle de bain. Est-ce que tu peux allée m'en chercher une en bas s'il te plaît ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Je sus par contre qu'elle m'avait entendue lorsque je l'entendis faire claquer ses talons hauts dans l'escalier qui menait du deuxième étage au rez-de-chaussée. Ce soir, elle devait sortir rejoindre Tsunade et Sakura pour une soirée entre filles. Dans ce genre de soirées, elles s'amusaient à draguer à peu près tout le monde. Bien sûr, Hinata, pas aussi rebelle que ça, restait souvent en retrait et s'amusait à regarder Tsunade repousser sans cesse les avances de Jiraya qui alors se retournait vers Sakura.

Naruto n'était pas très favorable à ces soirées. Tout comme Sasuke, qui _s'appropriait_ exclusivement les attentions de Sakura. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais semblaient entretenir une relation assez spéciale au niveau physique.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup sec en l'entendant remonter. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, toujours nue et dégoulinante d'eau. Hinata ne pouvait pas se douter de ma sortie puisque l'eau coulait toujours. Je fermai les yeux un moment puis expirai le plus d'air possible afin de me calmer. Je pris ensuite un produit pour le corps et retournai directement dans la salle de bain, filant comme s'il n'y avait aucune présence à l'étage.

Lorsque je rentrai dans la salle d'eau, je vis les yeux de mon amie s'agrandir. Aussitôt, elle rougit violemment.

- Désolée… j-je…

Elle ne bafouillait plus depuis une dizaine d'année. Avec personne. Seulement, lors de grands moments de gêne comme celui-ci, elle ne pouvait se l'empêcher. D'un seul coup, ses habitudes concernant ses doigts revinrent d'elles-mêmes et elle joua à triturer ses doigts, comme si cela était beaucoup plus intéressant que ce qu'il y avait d'offert sous ses yeux.

_Je ne peux tout simplement plus t'attendre,_

Je m'approchai d'un pas félin et effleurai son cou de ma main. L'eau qui était restée sur ma main perla le long de son dos et me donna envie. Je vins donc me positionner derrière elle et enroulai mes bras d'une manière assez possessive autour d'elle. Ma bouche embrassa brutalement son cou, lui laissant ainsi clairement comprendre mon désir grandissant.

_Par pitié, ne refuse pas mes attentions,_

_Laisse-moi simplement cette soirée,_

_En guise de compensation, _

_Dira-t-on,_

- Tenten-chan !

Son ton était totalement choqué et elle me fixait avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Elle s'était dégagée rapidement de ma poigne solide et passait une main rapide à l'endroit précis où ma bouche avait laissé une marque assez distincte.

Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau. Elle s'approcha timidement de moi puis recula, incertaine.

- Tu ne pourrais pas tout simplement profiter au lieu de rejeter ?

Elle revint vers moi et posa sa main sur ma poitrine en rougissant violemment. Je léchai les gouttes d'eau salée qui roulaient le long de ses joues et plaquai mon bas-ventre contre le sien.

- Et Neji-neesan ?

_C'était un jour de printemps, _

_Il y a bien longtemps,_

_Je lui avais dit que j'étais désolée,_

_Et il m'a embrassée,_

- Il est au courant de tout. Si je me suis mariée avec lui, ce n'était pas par amour mais seulement par égoïsme. De son bord, il coule des jours heureux avec Temari.

Ma belle-sœur s'écrasa contre le mur et se fit toute petite. Son visage paressait songeur. Nombreuses émotions défilaient sur son visage. Je restai un instant en retrait et me décidai finalement à retourner dans la douche, voyant bien qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Je laissai par contre la porte grande ouverte. Je souris en sentant sa poitrine s'écraser contre mon dos et me retournai pour prendre sauvagement possession de ses lèvres rosées.

* * *

Les jours avaient passé, puis les semaines, et finalement les années. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis mon aventure avec Hinata. Depuis, nous avions gardé nos distances. J'avais, au début, tentée de l'approcher mais à chaque fois je sentais son regard désapprobateur sur moi. Alors, je sentais mon cœur saigner et décidais de me rétracter.

Par contre, ces derniers jours, il était très difficile pour moi de ne pas l'approcher. J'avais _besoin_ qu'elle me touche. Malheureusement, elle paressait à cran et ne me laissait pas l'approcher d'un centimètre. Naruto restait toujours près d'elle, ce qui rendait cette mission encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

C'était donc Noah qui écopait. Le petite fille des deux ninjas ressemblait énormément à sa mère et me donnait extrêmement envie. Je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux afin de m'imaginer les formes de Hinata sur le corps de sa fille. J'ouvrais ensuite les yeux et devait me contrôler énormément pour ne pas l'écraser contre le mur et la déshabiller dans la minute. Une chance, j'avais toujours réussie à contrôler mes désirs en compagnie de ma nièce et n'avait jamais abusé d'elle. Par contre, je n'aurais pas le choix d'en toucher deux mots à sa mère. Soit je traumatisais à vie sa petite fille, soit elle acceptait de coucher avec moi régulièrement ; je n'avais plus vraiment le choix.

Noah avait la même forme du visage que sa mère et les mêmes superbes chutes de reins. Ses yeux étaient blancs, certes, comme tous les Hyûga, mais quelques légères teintes de bleu océan perçaient obstinément. Sa peau était légèrement halée et ses cheveux étaient du même bleu-noir que sa mère. La jeune fille allait avoir quatorze ans dans une semaine.

Je montai rapidement les marches et rejoignit ma meilleure amie dans sa chambre. Elle était en train de s'habiller. Elle n'avait pas encore mis son soutien-gorge et elle se retourna vers moi, surprise. Elle cria, un peu gênée et indignée à la fois et me poussa dans le corridor. Je rougis et m'adossai à sa porte de chambre en attendant qu'elle ait terminé de se changer. Elle me laissa ensuite entrer, rouge de honte.

- Que veux-tu ?

De son ton perçait l'agacement. Elle savait que je venais ici dans le but de lui faire des avances. _Encore_. Après trois ans de silence et d'essais sans résultats, elle commençait à bien connaître mes techniques : de la minute qu'il ne restait que nous deux dans la maison je venais la rejoindre.

- Je suis désolée…

Mes yeux s'emplirent d'eau et je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler. Hinata se pencha vers moi et essuya mes larmes. Son corps entra en contact avec le mien et elle me prit dans ses bras. Elle me caressa les cheveux, toujours libres de leurs deux chignons habituels en sa présence, un long moment.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de silence, je décidai que j'en avais assez de cette ambiance lourde et la couchai sur le tapis de sa chambre. Je m'assis sur son ventre et répartis tout mon poids sur mes deux genoux, parallèles à son corps, afin de ne pas l'écraser. Elle essaya de me repousser faiblement mais n'y parvint pas. J'approchai mon visage tout près du sien et embrassai ses deux paupières lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux.

- Je t'aime… Depuis le jour où j'ai croisé tes deux merveilleux yeux blancs.

Je descendis au niveau de son cou et m'amusai avec la peau tendre de son cou. Je mordais, léchais puis embrassais cette zone. J'avais beaucoup de plaisir. Celle que j'aimais me fit par contre relever le visage et embrassa ma joue, un peu contre son gré. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle partageait les mêmes envies que moi… mais je vis aussi tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari. Les larmes revinrent et je me retins pour ne pas pleurer.

- S'il te plaît…, hoquetai-je, secouée par un violent sanglot.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et mon corps couvrit celui de ma meilleure amie. J'écrasai tout mon poids contre elle et entourai sa taille de mes jambes. La sensation que cette position d'intimité entre nos deux corps me procurait me donnait un énorme bien-être ; seulement, je n'avais qu'à repenser au fait qu'elle ne m'aimât pas le moins du monde amoureusement pour sentir mon cœur saigner à nouveau à mort.

Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur mes épaules et elle me repoussa lentement. Elle roula ensuite sur le côté et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies et je ne veux pas d'une relation comme celle-là avec toi. Je suis amoureuse de Naruto depuis le début et… et tu es au courant. Nous avons une merveilleuse fille et j'ai une très belle vie. Je ne veux pas que ça change. J'aimerais que tu puisses tourner la page sur moi et passer à autre chose.

Mon corps fut secoué d'un rire jaune et je vis l'un des sourcils de Hinata se soulever, interrogateur.

- De toute façon, tu ne peux rien pour moi. La seule chose qui me libérerait serait la mort. Et puis, même si tu ne veux pas que ton petit quotidien change, il y aura forcément des changements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Mon regard se fit inquiétant. Elle me pressa de lui répondre et je lui demandai d'abord de m'embrasser. Elle refusa d'un vif signe de tête. Je lui répondis tout de même :

- Si ce n'est pas toi qui accepte de faire l'amour avec moi, alors ce sera ta fille. C'est fou comme elle te ressemble ! Je n'ai qu'à lui rajouter des formes et changer la couleur de sa peau et de ses yeux dans mon esprit pour t'imaginer toi.

Ses yeux blancs s'agrandirent d'horreur au fur et à mesure de mon récit. Je ne pus m'empêcher un petit sourire supérieur.

_Je suis une égoïste dans l'âme,_

_Incapable de résister aux tentations de tes formes,_

_C'est toi que j'imagine à chaque fois,_

_Totalement nue sous ce drap,_

- Tu… tu ne f-ferais pas ça ?

Je hochai la tête lentement.

- Voyons Tenten ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qui t'a pervertie à ce point ?

- Simplement toi…

J'enlevai mon chandail d'une main rapide et collai à nouveau mon corps contre le sien. Elle ne refusa pas, consciente des conséquences affreuses que cela aurait sur sa fille si elle venait à me repousser. Mon cœur tambourina violemment dans ma poitrine et je l'embrassai passionnément, la prenant en otage contre moi. Ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau lorsque je la débarrassai de ses vêtements.

* * *

Au moins trois fois par semaine, lorsque la maison était vide, Hinata venait me rejoindre dans ma chambre pour satisfaire mes besoins les plus primaires. Plus le temps passait et plus elle semblait apprécier les moments où nous faisions l'amour. Au bout d'un an de fréquentation, elle décida de larguer son petit ami, ce qui provoqua une foule de questionnements dans la tête de sa fille qui ne s'en remit pas vraiment. Naruto, de son côté, ne comprenait tout simplement pas cette décision qui, selon lui, semblait provenir de nulle part. Les arguments de Hinata étaient par contre très forts : il rentrait souvent très tard ; il n'était presque jamais là ; il ne la satisfaisait plus du tout niveau sexe ; et pour finir, il n'était pas suffisamment responsable à goût. En faisant cela, elle s'était mise un moment sa fille à dos.

Hina-chan m'avait longuement évitée lors de cette longue période de séparation, chose que je comprenais parfaitement. Elle avait décidé de prendre une chambre dans une auberge pour une période d'un mois pendant que Naruto et Noah habitaient chez Sasuke et Sakura –enfin ensemble. Neji n'était pas présent non plus pour consoler ma peine. J'étais donc restée seule et impuissante tout ce temps en pleurant son absence.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle n'avait laissé qu'un mot. J'avais voulu l'embrasser comme d'habitude mais elle m'avait brutalement repoussée. J'avais été très surprise par ce geste tout à fait inattendu et mon premier réflexe avait été de lancer un kunaï sur elle. Il s'était planté dans sa cuisse et elle n'avait pu retenir un cri sous la surprise. Je m'étais approchée lentement d'elle et lui avais proposée de la soigner. Elle m'avait envoyé promener. J'avais donc serré très fort sa cuisse et avait ri de sa douleur. Elle m'avait fusillé du regard et m'avait violemment mordu la main. De mon côté, je l'avais écœurée en léchant la plaie de sa cuisse. Plus forte qu'elle, il m'avait été facile de la contrôler et d'étendre mon corps sur elle. Hinata avait longuement essayé de s'enfuir, sans résultat.

_Au plus profond de moi,_

_J'aurais voulu fondre en toi,_

_Te combler à jamais, _

_Mais de mise est le « mais »,_

Elle avait à nouveau mordu. Au niveau du sein, au niveau du cœur. J'avais voulu pleurer ma peine comme un animal blessé. Pourtant, je m'étais contentée d'écraser ma bouche sur la sienne de manière violente. Elle avait fait saigner ma langue en mordant, encore une fois.

- Lâche-moi ! C'est de ta faute !

Son corps avait été secoué par de violents spasmes. Je m'étais arrêtée un moment, afin de la regarder pleurer. J'avais mal au cœur. C'était moi qui avais fait tomber ce bel ange ? Elle pleurait à cause de moi ?

J'avais observé le kunaï près de moi avec une envie folle. La conclusion était venue d'elle-même. J'étais folle… et les fous commettent des actes fous, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre ce couteau et me l'enfoncer au niveau du cœur ? De toute façon, on pouvait dire que j'étais déjà morte. L'homme que j'avais déjà de tout mon cœur aimé m'avait lâchement rejetée en embrassant une fille devant moi. Spécialement pour m'humilier. Et cette connasse avait ri ! Cette fille, c'était Temari. Je la détestais. Elle était belle, elle avait mon copain et elle avait plein d'argent. Elle possédait tout ce qu'une fille pouvait rêver d'avoir. Même qu'elle avait plusieurs hommes à ses pieds. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne se contentait que d'un ! Pathétique, vraiment. Moi, de mon côté, j'étais loin d'être belle, j'avais réussi par me faire détester par la plus belle femme du monde, celle que j'aimais, et j'avais à peine de quoi m'acheter un bouquin. Tout l'argent que j'avais passait dans les paiements de la maison et les besoins essentiels. De plus, je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants. Depuis un bête accident de mission dont Temari était justement responsable.

Ma main s'était tendue et avait pris le petit accessoire ninja. Je l'avais directement pointé vers mon cœur et avait appuyé très fort. Pour la première fois, j'avais senti mon cœur saigner. _Réellement_. J'avais hoqueté ma peine et craché du sang sur le visage pâle de ma meilleure amie. Ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement affolés et sa bouche s'était plaquée contre la mienne en même temps que son corps.

- N-non… s'il te plaît ! Meurs pas, hein ! Je vais te faire l'amour ! Re-reste avec m-moi…

Elle avait enfoui son visage en pleurs dans mon cou en même temps que je rendais mes derniers souffles.

Avant que je ne m'éteigne, ma main s'était posée sur son corps et j'avais caressé une dernière fois sa poitrine si douce. J'avais souri une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux définitivement. Je n'avais laissé qu'un mot s'échapper de mes lèvres avant de mourir :

- Aime…

_Pardonne-moi toutes mes erreurs,_

_Toutes les fois où j'ai fait saigner ton cœur, _

_Je t'ai tout arraché,_

_Je suis folle à lier_

Folle à lier

Le texte est totalement différent. Je vous avais avertis ;)

J'espère tout de même que vous aurez apprécié malgré tout, même si ça vous aura choquée.

Merci de laisser des reviews.

Usagi-chan524


End file.
